warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Kulstar
The Kulstar is a Grineer-built torpedo/cluster bomb launcher that was introduced in . Once its torpedo comes in contact with an enemy or a surface, or if the player manually detonates it with Alternate Fire, it detonates and fragments into 3 smaller bomblets, which spread from the point of impact, also exploding on impact. This makes the Kulstar ideal for dealing with tightly grouped enemies. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals damage. Advantages *Very high total damage. **Rocket impacts have high damage — effective against shields. **Explosions and cluster bombs have innate damage — effective against Machinery and Fossilized. *Rocket explodes in a 3''' meter radius on impact with a surface or enemy, then splits into 3 smaller cluster bombs that rain down on the point of impact. *Rocket projectile can be manually detonated by pressing the Alternate Fire key/button — effective against enemies that have taken cover. *Good critical chance. *High critical multiplier. *High status chance. *Very high accuracy. *Innate polarity. '''Disadvantages *No or damage – less effective against armor, health, and Ferrite Armor. **Does not benefit from or mods. ***The physical contact rocket deals only damage, while explosion and cluster bombs deals only damage, therefore the explosion and cluster bombs do not benefit from any physical damage mods. *Explosions and cluster bombs inflicts self-damage. *Very high recoil when not aiming. *Rockets have travel time. *Very inefficient ammo economy. **Extremely small magazine size of just 3 rounds; requires frequent reloading. **Extremely low ammo capacity of just 15 rounds; requires just 5 reloads to fully deplete all ammo reserves. *Receives reduced rounds from ammo Pickups. *Only two non-Conclave polarity pistol mods exist, and . Notes *Cluster bombs are launched in a loose arc away from the primary explosion in a similar fashion to spawning pods from Boilers. **This may make it difficult to hit a single enemy with the primary explosion and cluster bombs and makes it so that arcing bomblets constitute an extra self-damage hazard. *Multishot mods will only affect the rocket; the number of bomblets generated per rocket will always be 3. **Additional projectiles generated by Multishot will assume a geometric formation, as per the ; 2 rockets will fire in a horizontal line, 3 rockets will fire in a triangle. 4 rockets, which is only possible with a Riven Mod in tow, will fire in a diamond. 5 rockets, also only possible with a Riven Mod in tow, will fire in a pentagon. *The Kulstar possesses an unusual difference in recoil between hipfire and aiming. When hipfiring, the Kulstar has very high recoil per shot, violently shaking aim, while stopping to aim will drastically reduce the recoil. Tips * will focus both the main projectile and its bomblets to a single target, delivering heavy damage to it. * can be used with the Kulstar to devastating effect, saturating an area with explosions and wiping out entire squads. This combination can be further improved if is used. Trivia *The Kulstar was first presented in the Echoes of the Sentients Highlight Video. *The Kulstar could be an intentional mispronunciation of the word "Cluster", which would be fitting given the Kulstar's projectiles are cluster bombs. **The bomblets themselves resemble naval contact mines. While smaller than the torpedoes, they are much higher resolution as they are recoloured versions of the mines from the Grineer Sealab tileset. Media KlustarCodex.png|Kulstar in Codex. Kulstar Torpedo.jpg|A Kulstar torpedo (rocket) with the default colours. Kulstar mine.jpg|A Kulstar bomblet with the default colours. WARFRAME Kulstar Warframe Kulstar, Inevitable Splash Damage therundown WARFRAME - Magnetized Kulstar Warframe - Kulstar Warframe KULSTAR Basic Setup - No Forma (U17.0.5) KULSTAR - It's raining bombs Hallelujah 2 forma - Warframe Warframe - All Grineer Secondaries - Weapon Animations & Sounds (2013 - 2019) Patch History *Mastery Rank increased from 4 to 5. *Changed contact damage from Explosion to Impact. *Added guaranteed Knockdown to contact damage. *Contact damage increased from 175 to 200. *Radial damage increased from 200 to 300. *Status chance increased from 10% to 19%. *Critical chance increased from 5% to 17%. *Critical damage increased from 2x to 2.3x. *Improved projectile trail FX of the bomblets after the initial explosion. *Ammo capacity decreased from 30 to 15. *Added recoil. *Decreased accuracy. *Arsenal now includes alt-fire stats for the Kulstar. *Increased damage of Kulstar in Conclave. *Kulstar projectiles are now more visible in Conclave. *Increased AoE damage of the Kulstar in Conclave. *Increased the damage of the Kulstar in Conclave. *Removed the headshot multiplier from the Kulstar in Conclave. *The Kulstar's explosive damage no longer ignores cover in Conclave. *Reduced the number of visual particle FX on the Kulstar's explosions. *Reduced the damage of the Kulstar in PvP. *Fixed the Kulstar's secondary fire hitting enemies outside of Limbo's rift while Limbo is riftwalking. *Introduced. }} See also * , a similar secondary rocket launcher. es:Kulstar Category:Grineer Category:Update 17 Category:Weapons Category:Secondary Weapons Category:Launcher Category:Blast Damage Category:Single Sidearm